Blood Plus Fanfic Number 3
by inuyashalover2-4-6
Summary: This takes place 5 years after the end of the show. I've changed alot. I'm only going to have 10 chapters though. Saya has woken up, but what has caused her to wake up early? And Chiropterans are being created again, but by who? Comment and rate please!
1. The Awakening

Chapter 1-The Awakening Disclaimer-I do not own Blood Plus. I only wrote the story. Oh and sorry for how my stories are so cramped. I can't double space them.

Kai walked up the stairs to Saya's tomb. He didn't bring the Suri and Mika. They were 5 years old now.

'Wow,' Kai thought, '5 years have passed since Diva died, since Saya went to sleep...since He went away. I don't think he's ever coming back. He's not dead, but that's what Saya will think,' he scowled at the thought of the man who made Saya cry. Before he knew it, he was at her resting place. He ate his lunch in silence, then packed up everything to leave. As he turned around, he heard a sound behind him. Kai twirled around, and was shocked at what he saw. It was Saya. He gasped and ran over to her.

"Saya, it's me, Kai,"he told her. "Saya, it's ok,"

"Kai?" she asked, the name unfamiliar on her lips. Then recognition exploded on her face. "Kai!!" She hugged him, then started sobbing as memories flooded her head, both good and some she would rather not remember. They sat there for minutes, hours, who knows?? Then Saya whispered "Hagi..."

"He's gone, Saya,"Kai told her, not a hint of regret in his face.

"No!! He can't be!!" she sobbed. 


	2. 2 Months Later

Chapter 2 Two Months Later

"There hasn't been any Chiropterans since I was asleep?? Wow!!"

"Yeah. We think the only ones left are you and the twins," Saya looked like she was about to cry. Kai felt bad for deceiving her, but it was for her own good. Just then, the phone rang. Kai answered it.

"Hello??"

"Hello, Kai. This is David. There has been a chiropteran sighting,"

"What?? No way!!"

"Yes. It seems we neglected to get rid of a Chevalier of Diva's,"

"Which one??"

"We don't know," David answered truthfully.

"Where should we meet you?"

"Saya," he emphasized, "should meet us at Red Shield HQ. You stay behind,"

"What!! I'm not staying behind!! Not again!!"

"Remember what I did to you the first time you didn't stay behind??"

"Oh all right. Sh'ell be over there in 5 minutes,"

"Sounds good," and with that, David hung up.

"What was it?" Saya asked.

"Chiropteran sighting," Kai sighed.

"Where am I meeting them?"

"HQ,"

"Kay. Bye," she said as she left.

In 4 minutes and 53 seconds, Saya was at HQ. It was strange to come here by herself. Normally Kai, Riku, or...she didn't dare think his name. It just opened up painful wounds.

"Saya," David greeted her.

"Yes?"

"A Chiropteran has been sighted at a warehouse in Okinawa,"

"Where's my sword??" David pointed to an area behind a desk.

"I'll go get it," She walked over there and found that it was still in His cello case. "You never took it out?"

"No," Saya noticed the cello itself was gone.

"Where's the cello??" She wanted to know. She had gotten that cello for Him a very long time ago.

"It should be in there," David said, walking over to her. "Hmmm...seems it was stolen. Wonder why??" he didn't even sound like he cared. Saya looked away and scowled. The she quickly grabbed her sword and took off. When she got there, she quickly cut her hand, but barely noticed the pain. That's how angry she felt. Then out of nowhere, a Chiropteran attacked her from behind and knocked her sword out of her hand. She was defenseless. Then a streak of black, white and red came out of nowhere and stabbed the Chiropteran with her sword. Then it was gone again, as quickly as it had come.

"Hagi?" she whispered into the darkness. She didn't want to believe, yet couldn't stop herself from hoping it might be true. She noticed the Chiropteran wasn't crystalizing. When she kicked it, it burst open and Saya could see that she had just crystalized it's blood, but it's body remained undamamged. Puzzling over this, she went back to HQ.

"Kai!! I saw Hagi!!"

"No, you didn't. Hagi's gone," Saya's face fell, and Kai instantly felt sorry for keeping secrets from her. But she had been having nightmares. Every night she would wake up screaming His name. He was trying to protect her. "It's time to move on, Saya,"

"I can't!! He said he loved me, Kai!! Just as he was dying!! Do you know how that makes me feel!! Do you have any idea of what I'm going through!! He's been by my side for so long, Kai. I can't just give up on him. He's always been there for me. He never gave up on me!! He even forgave me for taking away his life and attaching him to me for eternity. But he never took anything in return!! You know what I realized!! I love him too, Kai!! You can't change that!! He always understood what I was going through. He wouldn't have given up on me, so I'm not giving up on him!! I will keep looking for him, forever!! Even if everything's going wrong, I'll still look for him!!" and then she stomped off. 


	3. A Year After Awakening

Chapter 3 A Year After Awakening -  
It was weird, because around every 2 months, a new chiropteran would attack. Everyone was one edge. Even Saya was yelling more and more. One day, as everyone was sitting around worrying, the phone rang at HQ. Kai picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes. I'm the one who has been creating Chiropterans," a mysterious voice answered.

"Who is this?!" Kai shouted, enraged.

"Have Saya meet me at the warehouse where the first Chiropteran was sighted if you wish to find out. She must be alone, except her Chevalier," Then the mysterious voice hung up.

"Who was it?" Saya asked.

"The person who's been creating Chiropterans," Kai looked confused. "He said for you to meet him at the warehouse where the Chiropterans were first sighted. Alone, except...," he trailed off.

"Except what?" Saya asked him, puzzled.

"He said, alone except for your Chevalier," He saw saya visibly contain her tears. Instantly, he felt sorry about keeping so many secrets from her. But, he reminded himself, it was to protect her. But then a little voice inside his head told him he was hurting her more than He ever had. Kai shook his head to get rid of the voice. Then Saya ran off. 


	4. Just A Dream

Chapter 4 Just A Dream -  
Saya lay in her bed, quietly crying. It was so much harder to face Haji being dead than just thinking he was gone. She quietly wept for all the times they shared. Then she heard a sound, sort of like a swish. She looked all over, but couldn't find the source of the noise. She was exhausted from all the crying, so she decided to just go to sleep.

"HAGI!!" Saya woke up screaming. She realized that it had just been a dream and started crying again. Swish. She heard the noise again. This time, when she looked around, she saw a flash of red in the corner of her room in the shadow. "Hagi?" Saya whispered, not daring to believe it herself. When she quietly whispered the name, the man from her dreams stepped out of the shadows and his face was illuminated. "Hagi!!" Saya screamed again and tears started to pour down her face, but these were tears of joy, not sadness.

"Saya," Hagi answered simply. He started to walk toward her. Saya got up at the same time and started to walk toward the man she had believed was dead for so long. She threw her arms around him and held him close as he did the same to her. "Saya," he whispered again, this time almost forlornly. She looked up at the sound of her name. Looking at him brought her to her senses. She shoved Hagi away from her.

"Saya, what's wrong?" Hagi asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Don't 'Saya, what's wrong?' me!! You and I both know you're just a dream!!"

"Saya, I swear to you, I'm not a dream," he said, almost sadly.

"Yes you are!! The Hagi I knew and loved would've left me some sort of hint, some clue, that you lived!!"

Once again, Hagi looked confused. "But I did, Saya. The flowers,"

"What flowers!!" Saya managed to scream through her tears.

"Saya, ever since you went to sleep, I have been leaving you flowers. Pink roses, so you wouldn't forget me,"

"Well then, how do you explain their disappearance?"

"Saya, I know you do not wish to believe me, but Kai has been taking them and keeping it a secret from you!!"

"Kai would never do anything so despicable!! And why haven't you shown yourself until now?!"

"Believe me, Saya, he did. And I did. I've been with you whenever you were fighting Chiropterans. You just never noticed me," It was the expression on his face that did it. It was sad, but happy and confused.

"Hagi!! It really is you!!" Saya screamed, and ran over to hug him once more. She then asked, her voice muffled by Hagi's jacket, "Hagi, did you mean what you said 5 years ago?"

"Of course I did, Saya. Why would you think I didn't?"

"Well, I thought you might've forgotten," Saya admitted.

"I would never forget you. No matter how many miles, or years that stand between us, I will return to you. I will never forget you, Saya, never," He then leaned down and softly kissed her. "You'd better get to bed, Saya," His voice reminded her of her exhaustion. Saya went to go lay down and Hagi drew up a chair next to her bed.

"Hey Hagi,"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you promise to always stay by my side? Can you promise me you'll never leave me again?"

"If that is what you wish, then yes,"

"And please stop all that 'whatever you wish' stuff,"

"Whatever- I mean," he corrected himself, "Sure, Saya,"

"Play for me Hagi?"

"Of course," he answered, smiling slightly. He took out the cello Saya had gotten for him so very long ago and began to play. The sound of the beautiful music filled the house and eventually Saya fell asleep.

"Sleep well, Saya," he whispered to her when he had stopped playing. 


	5. Hagi's Return

Chapter 6 Hagi's Return -  
Saya walked down the stairs with Hagi behind her and warmly greeted everyone in the kitchen...except Kai. She basically ignored him. Upon seeing Hagi following her, he thought he knew why. He knew he deserved it, but he couldn't resist when Saya walked into the other room to talk to everyone else.

"I see your back, Hagi," Kai said with obvious loathing. Hagi looked back at him, his carribean blue eyes calm as always.

"Yes. I have returned to aid Saya as is my duty as her Chevalier,"

"Would you care to tell me why you waited 6 years to come back??"

"No," This response was clearly not what Kai had been expecting. "That is for Saya's ears and Saya's ears alone. If she wishes to tell you, she will," Kai looked at Hagi in surprise. The quiet man rarely spoke in his prescence. Only when it was absolutely nessacary. So him saying so much now shocked Kai. Just then, Saya came back in, still chatting to Julia about her son, Jacob. She ended the conversation and came over to join Kai and Hagi.

"Ready to go??" she asked Hagi, still ignoring Kai. He nodded. Bracing herself, Saya finally talked to Kai.

"Hagi and I are going out for awhile. You do not need to know where. You do not need to know when I will be home. Just know that I will be out and you are not coming," she finished, emphasizing on the not parts. Then she turned around and walked out the door. Hagi started to follow her, but Kai put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Hagi turned to face him.

"Be nice to her. If I see her shed one more tear over you, I'll...," Hagi pushed Kai's hand off his shoulder.

"Saya is in good hands," he said, walking out the door.

"Whatever," Kai scoffed as soon as he was gone. 


	6. The warehouse

Chapter 6 The Warehouse Note:The chapters are going to get very short possibly. So be warned.

"So what do you want to do today, Haji??" Saya asked him, smiling as they walked down the street. Before he could answer, Saya's cellphone rang.

"Yes? Oops. Yeah. I'll get there right away," Then she hung up the phone. "We have to go to the warehouse. I totally forgot," she told Haji.

"Yes, we must," Then they both turned and ran full speed to the warehouse. They got there within 10 minutes.

"This is it," Saya grimly told Haji as they stood in front of the broken-down warehouse.

"Yes it is," And together they walked through, the doors creaking slightly as they opened them. The inside looked almost worse than the the outside. It smelled of rust and decay. Both of them looked around for the enemy, the one who had been creating Chiropterans. But there was no sign of him anywhere, whoever he was.

"Hey!! We're here!!" Saya shouted, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Welcome," said a voice and a man stepped out of the shadows. 


	7. The Man Who Lived

Chapter 7 The Man Who Lived Disclaimer:I don't own Blood Plus or any of the characters. But I seriously wish I did.

Saya gasped, then scowled as she looked at the man who had stepped out of the shadows.

"What? Didn't you miss me??" Amshel Goldsmith said.

"Amshel," Saya said, still scowling.

"Who did you expect??" It was then he noticed Haji in the shadows. "I see you lived too," he told Haji. Haji just stood there in silence. "He's very rude," he said, talking to Saya again.

"Leave him alone. Why are you still alive??"

"Well, that's a story in itself," 


	8. Explanations

Chapter 8 Explanations

"What do you mean??"

"Well, it seems that since you were stabbed by Diva, your blood lost it's potency. Oh yes, it could still kill any normal chiropteran. But for me..."

"Yes?"

"Well for me, it just put me into a deep coma. I may have looked like I was dead, but I wasn't,"

"But why?"

"I don't know. In fact, I wasn't aware of this fact until it happened. When your in a coma, you have alot of time to think," he tried to joke. Saya didn't laugh. "Well, while i was in that coma, I also got to thinking of how to create chiropterans. And I did it too, but I couldn't manage to create them more than 1 every 2 months,"

"Why are you telling us this??"

"Well, I am confident that I will be able to defeat you in the upcoming battle. I am not worried that my secret will be leaked," 


	9. The Final Fight

Chapter 9 The Final Fight

Amshel charged at Saya, trying to knock her down. She dodged, and swiftly cut her hand on her sword. Amshel started to change to full chiropteran form. A dagger stuck in his shoulder. Hagi had thrown it to give Saya some time.

Amshel shot a glowing ball of power at Hagi, while Saya came from behind him and stabbed him.

Amshel laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Didn't I just get through telling you that your blood had lost it's potency?"

"I have already been woken up again. And my blood is always restored to it's full power when I sleep," Saya informed him.

"What??"

"Goodbye, Amshel Goldsmith," She kicked his crystallized body to the side and walked out the rusty warehouse doors.


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10 Epilogue

Author's Note: This is the epilogue to my story. It basically says what happened to everyone once this was done. It's 3 years later.

Saya and Hagi, Kai and Kaori, David and Julia, their son Eri, Mao and Okamura, the twins, Mika and Suri, sat down to eat. Lulu and Lewis were there too. They were all peaceful now. There had been no chiropteran sightings in the past 3 years. They seemed to have evaporated along with Amshel. Kai had started taking care of Mika and Suri like they were his own and Kaori was helping a lot. Both Saya and Julia's bellies were round. Mao and Okamura still argued a lot, but they were doing better.

Saya looked around. This is where she belonged. She felt so at peace here, with Hagi and Kai by her side and a baby kicking in her stomach. She felt at home. The son outside shone brightly as Saya remembered all the people who had died in her fight, George, Irene, Moses, Solomon, Riku, and her very own sister, Diva. She missed them all. But she took solace in the fact that they would be happy for her and everyone else. They wouldn't want her to be unhappy on her account. She prayed for them.

"Could somebody pass the rice??" Saya asked to nobody in particular. After she broke the ice, everyone was happy and very talkative. Nobody would suspect that just a mere 10 years ago this little family were fighting monsters that were barely comprehensible to normal humans. Even within the people who knew about it, it seemed like a bad dream to most. Saya, Hagi, and Kai were the only 3 people who could still remember the pain of the chiropteran/human war. They still remembered the wounds inflicted. But Saya was the one who still felt a pain inside when she thought of how it was her fault all of her friends had died. But she was happy that finally, after all these years of fighting, the war was finally over. All the chiropterans and chevaliers were gone except 4. A single tear rolled down her face, but she wiped it away before anyone saw. It wouldn't do anybody good to see her crying. Instead, she smiled.


End file.
